I Don't Want to be Like Cinderella!
by ghostanimal
Summary: Dani Phantom has been been a slave to her father, and the other clones for as long as she could remember. Will all that change when she meets, and falls for the Tucker Foley, Prince of Amity Park? TXD DXS angelphantombabii's title! NO LONGER DISCONTUIED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock was signaled the 16 year old cloned halfa awake. She hit the snooze button and sat there for a moment, her emarld green eyes waking up from a nice dream. She had dreamed of being in a nice home, and living happily with a mom and dad, with two older siblings that were nice to her. Unfortunatly, that would never come true. She was a slave to her so called 'father' Vlad, and 'older siblings' Leo, and Christina. In reality, Vlad was her creator, and Leo, and Christina, were just perfect clones of Danny Phantom, Vlad's wanna be son.

She jumped as the alarm clock buzzed again. She turned it off, and got out of bed. She went to her bathroom, and got in the shower. As the cold water hit her, she began to think.

Danielle had thought about running away, but where would she go? The only friends she had where the poor ghosts that haunted Vlad's mansion. She sighed as she finished up, and got out. She picked up some clothes and got dressed. She put on a black crop top with straps that hanged off her shoulders with a DP symbol on it, with wide white straps supporting it. She had white gloves, with white plants. She picked up her sister's old hairbrushed, and brushed her hair a bit before using a black hair band to put her snow white waist lenght hair into a ponytail. She looked in the mirror to make sure she looked decent. Vlad would go on a rambage if she didn't look like a human being.

She grabbed her boots, and slipped them on as she hopped down the stairs to the second floor.

She took a ride down the banister, and walked towards the kitchen, and was slightly disipointed to find her older 'sister' there. She loved being by herself in the mornings.

Christina had a dark red short sleeved shirt, with white bands at the end of the sleeve, and a white v on her collar. She had a white DP on it, with a black long sleeved shirt underneath. Tan pants went with brown combact boots, and a black due rag wrapped around chocolate brown hair. Her green eyes glared at her.

"What are you doing up so early?" Danielle asked, trying to sound causaly.

"None of your buiness! Have a marshmellow!" Christina said she began to throw marshmellows at the halfa.

Danielle did her best to ingnore, but found it hard. Thankfully, Christina got bored, and went upstairs. Dani turned around, with pancake in hand, but sighed. She would have to clean up dozens of marshmellows after delivering breakfeast to the dining room. Danielle picked up the huge plate of pancakes, and a bowl of syrup, and headed towards the dinning room. Since there were marshmellows all over the floor, Danielle tripped, and closed her eyes, dreading the sound of plates crashing, and breaking, and the sight of syrup, and pancakes to clean up.

Only, it never came.

She opened her eyes, and saw her two ghostly friends, Ember, and Kitty. 

Ember had her pancake, and Kitty held the syrup.

"Thank you for catching the food!" Danielle said sheepishly.

"It's ok Dani. We'll put this in the dinning room while you clean up these marshmellows. Then get the milk, or whatever these people drink in the morning," Ember said as she and Kitty went into the dinning room.

Danielle gave a small smile at the nickname as she got up. She brushed some dust off, and got a broom, and dustpan. She sweept up the marshmellows, and some dirt, with ease. She dumped them in the trash can, and got some orange juice, and milk.

She set it down on the table, and Ember handed her cups, then left with Kitty. Danielle decided that it was good enough, and went to get her _own_ breakfest. She grabbed a poptart, and put it the toaster. She got a paper plate, and some milk. She put the poptarts on the plate, and began to eat. She finished it in no time, and then gulped down her milk before throwing the plate away, and putting the cup in the sink. She did the dishes at the end of the day.

She went upstairs, and got her dirty clothes, and went to the laundry room, where she picked up a basket. She knocked at Christina's door.

"Laundry?" She asked, and Christina shuved clothes into the basket.

She knocked at Leo's door, but got no answer. She peeked inside, and saw that the black haired boy was asleep. She put down the basket, and tiptoed in and got his laundry.

She then walked to a large door.

She took a look, and a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in," said a voice.

"Daddy? Do you have any laundry for me?" Danielle asked, slightly scared.

"Yes," the voice said, and Danielle took some clothes, and left, with Vlad's cat, Maddie, following.

Maddie was pure white, with kind blue eyes, and was named after Vlad's wanna be wife. Danielle loved having the cat around. She was a good mouse chaser.

"Hi Maddie!" Danielle said as she took a moment to crouch and give the cat a scratch behind the ears.

Maddie purred with delight as Danielle scratched her favorite spot.

Danielle smiled as she got back to work.

------------------------

End of chappie one! Please give me a name for it!


	2. Tucker

I'd like to thank my one, and only reviewer, angel-phantom-babii!

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------------------------------

At the end of the day, Danielle looked out her window, and at the palace. Man, how lucky was the royal family!?

She got into bed, and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------

The next day, she must have hit the snooze button too many times because Leo came upstairs to her room, and screamed about his breakfest.

Leo had black hair, and wore a black shirt, with a long white one underneath. He had black jeans that were so baggy, they always look like thier about to fall. He had white boots, and a DP necklace, and green eyes.

Danielle then just ran downstairs in her red nightgown, and made breakfest. She then came upstairs, and quickly got dressed, before going downstairs, and seeing Christina, and Leo eating.

"Daddy doesn't feel well. Bring him his breakfest," Christina commanded, and Danielle got a tray, and put food on it.

Danielle picked it up, and jogged slightly up the stairs. She opened the door with one hand, and used her back to push it open.

"Dad? I have breakfest?" Danielle said nervously. She was afraid of Vlad.

"Thanks," Vlad said a bit weak as Danielle handed it to him.

"I need to go to the market place, and pick up some things for me. Now listen closely, Danielle, cause I'm only say the list once! I need an Ecto Converter, another ghost shield, shampoo, a finger print lock, some bread, and some cat food. Here's 9,000 dollars. That should be enough. Be back by 6:30, no sooner, or no later. Bring me the change," Vlad told her.

"Really?!" Danielle squealed happily. She had never been permitted to go to the market before.

"YES! NOW GET OUT!" Vlad yelled.

Danielle quickly ran out, and slide down the banister, and towards the kichen. She quickly wrote down what Vlad wanted her to get, and ran towards the front door. She felt Maddie rub against her boot as she got ready to go out. Maddie meowed as she walked over and rubbed against Leo's leg. Leo growled, and kicked Maddie, sending her flying. Luckly, she had just stood up, so she was able to catch her. Thankfully Maddie landed into her arms. Maddie hissed at Leo, before jumping out of Danielle's arms, and running towards her master's room.

"LEO!" Danielle said loudly. She knew she wasn't supposed to talk at them like that, or they would beat her, but she couldn't help it. Even Vlad wasn't so heartless that he'd kick a poor animal.

"What!?" Leo snapped, clueless.

"I can't belive you would do such a thing!" Danielle replied, furious.

"Oh yeah!? Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Leo asked as he got up, and stood over Danielle.

Danielle gave a small gulp, but then gave him a glare as her hands glowed green.

"I can do this," Danielle whispered to herself as she made a bold move, and blasted Leo in the stomach.

"No you can't!" Leo said as his black ecto blast hit Danielle, and sent her into the wall.

Danielle gave a angry look as she charged up another ecto-blast.

"Oh no you don't!" Christina said in amusment.

Danielle gave a small scream as she saw green goop under her, and her feet gone. She stopped the ecto-blast, and her feet returned, and the goop dissipeared.

Leo smirked as he gave Danielle a good punch in the face, giving her a bloody nose, and a black eye, and knocking her out.

Luckly, Danielle woke up only 5 minutes later.

"Dani! Are you ok? What happened baby pop?!" Ember demanded as she helped Danielle up.

"I picked a fight with Leo," Danielle admitted, as Ember wiped away some blood dripping from Danielle's nose with an old rag.

"You've got guts girl!" Ember awed as she helped the bleeding stop.

"Yeah, but I to get to got to the market place! Vlad's orders!" Danielle said as she grabbed a bag, and walked out the door.

---------------------------------------

Danielle's mouth fell wide open once she saw the market place. It was _**HUGE!**_

"Ok, let's start with the electronic stuff," Danielle said to herself as she glanced at her list.

She walked into a tent, and managed to get an Ecto Converter, a ghost shield, and a finger print lock all at once for 7,000 dollars total.

Now, the shampoo.

Danielle found the kind that the Masters used, and found out that it was 200 dollars!

"Man, Vlad buys over priced stuff!" Danielle exclaimed as she left on the search for the catfood.

Danielle soon found the brand Maddie eats, and paied for it.

She went and easily found bread. She walked over to a small fountian, and counted the money she had left.

She smirked, wondering what Vlad would thought if he knew he had left her 1,790 dollars! (AN: I think that's know much she should have. I AM BAD AT MATH!)

She glanced at the nearby clock. It was only 3:30. She had three hours before she could come home, but it was a 25 mintue walk home.

She looked over to see that her bag was gone!

BARK BARK!

Danielle looked down to see a green dog wearing a black collar with Vlad's things.

"Give me my stuff," Danielle commanded softly, reaching her hand out.

The dog took that as a threat, because he ran in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Danielle said as she ran after it.

The dog ran under a cart, and jumped over a small child. Danielle was in hot pursit, and jumped over the cart, and ran around the child.

Suddenly, a boy grabbed the green dog by the collar.

"Drop it Cujo," The boy commanded, holding onto the bag. The dog obeyed, and dropped Danielle's bag. He licked the boy, leaving green slober on him.

"Nasty!" The boy scowled as the dog jumped out of his hands, and ran off.

"Thank you so much! I would have spent hours chasing him!" Danielle said as the boy handed her the bag.

"No problem! By the way, I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. That's TF as in Too Fine," The boy said.

Danielle gave a small laugh.

"I'm Danielle Masters," Danielle said.

The boy whistled.

"Like Vlad Masters?" He asked.

"Yeah," Danielle replied.

"So, your like his daughter?" Tucker asked, getting excited.

"Uh, sure. I'll go with that," Danielle said.

"So are you Tucker Foley, as in the Prince of Amity Park," Danielle asked.

"NO!" Tucker said a little to fast for Danielle, for she raised an eyebrow in a 'I don't believe you,' way.

"Ok, I am. But don't tell! This is the only way I can be a normal kid," Tucker whispered.

"As long as you promise to never come to my house. Ever," Danielle said.

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"Just promise me!" Danielle said, holding out her hand. Tucker took it, and shook it.

"Good. Now I've got to go. Dad will be upset if I'm late," Danielle said as she gave Tucker a small wave good bye.

--------------------------------------

Yeah, I made Tucker the Prince.


	3. Sneaking out!

angel-phantom-babii

I loved your title, it's just that I wanted to see what other suggestions I would get, but apparently, there were no others.

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------------------------------

Danielle came through the door right on time. It was 6:30 on the dot. She put the bread in the kitchen, and went to give the rest to Vlad.

She walked towards the stairs, and went up, and to Vlad's room just as he was coming out.

"Thank you. Now we're going to a movie and out to dinner, so be quiet, and stay here. We'll be back around 10:00. Good bye!" Vlad said as he snatched the change, and bag from Danielle, and walked out the door with the other clones behind him.

Danielle gave a small smile as she watched them leave. She loved being by herself in the house, especially when Vlad gave her no orders. Danielle ran up to her room, and looked out the window. She watched Vlad, and the other clones leave in the limo. She waited until the limo was out of sight. She picked up her phone, and called Ember.

"Ember! Hey. What's going on?...Are you busy?...Good. I need you to cover for me. I'm sneaking out," Danielle said.

---------------------------------------

"This is CRAZY!!" Ember said.

"Yeah, but I've got nerve, and spunk! You said so yourself!" Danielle said.

"Fine, but I'm setting your alarm for 9:45. That's plenty of time to get back!" Ember said as she messed with Dani's phone, before handing it back.

"Ok. Later!" Danielle said as she crawled out the window.

"Be careful Dani!" Ember warned as Danielle climbed down the vines under her window.

Vlad has security on the doors, but not the windows.

What a moron.

**_That's a long way down if I fall,_** Danielle thought nervously. She did live on the 5th story.

Danielle did get down without worry, and was able slipped through the fence with ease, seeing as how she was pretty skinny. She ran across the street, and started walking. She didn't know where, but she was going somewhere.

She jogged slightly towards a fountain after 30 minutes of walking. She sat down on a bench near the fountain, and admired it. It was a light blue, and had two white swans with their necks in a heart shape. Water was shooting up from behind them.

"Pretty huh?" Tucker's voice asked as Danielle heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Very pretty," Danielle replied as Tucker plopped down next to her.

"What are doing out here?" Tucker asked.

"I walked to walk around. I don't get to go out much," Danielle informed him.

"Overprotective parents?" Tucker said.

"Yeah," Danielle said, deciding to go along with it.

"Well, then. Want a tour of the town?" Tucker asked, pointing to a nice dark blue convertible mustang.

"You have your own car?" Danielle asked, slightly surprised.

"I'm a prince remember? Besides, I'm sixteen. I have my license," Tucker said.

"Sure. Let's go! But I have to be home by 10:00," Danielle said as she opened the door and got in, while Tucker just jumped over the door, and into the mustang.

"No worries! I can drop you off after the tour," Tucker said.

Danielle smiled.

This was going to be a night to remember.

------------------------------------------

"What is that?" Danielle asked Tucker as they pasted a red-bricked house with what looked like a UFO on top of it.

"That's the Fenton's house!" Tucker replied with a smile.

"Do they study the stars are something?" Danielle asked, referring to the UFO.

"No, their ghost hunters," Tucker answered.

"Ghost hunters?" Danielle repeated a little nervous. She was a ghost. Part ghost to be exact, but still a ghost!

"Yeah. Their a little crazy. They have two kids, whom I kind of pity. It must be embarrassing the way the screw up a lot," Tucker said.

"They have kids?" Danielle asked him.

"Yeah. Their son, Danny, is one of my best friends. Jazz, is the smartest girl you will ever meet! You will need a dictionary in order to talk to her!" Tucker said.

Tucker looked at Danielle. She was different then everyone. She didn't seem to care that he was the prince.

"Hey Danielle? Do you want to come to a ball my parents are hosting? It's going to be boring, but I bet you can make it fun!" Tucker asked as he handed her a invite.

"Sure, but my family's going to have to go with me. Dad likes treating us equal, and it would be unfair if I got to go, and not my older brother and sister," Danielle lied. She could say that the invite came through the mail.

"Ok, as long as your there, I don't mind" Tucker replied with a small smile.

Danielle smiled back.

"Um, Tucker? Do you like ghosts?" Danielle asked, trying to hold back nervousness.

"I like them. Why, are you scared? Well worry not baby! I'll protect you!" Tucker said putting an arm around Danielle's shoulders as she laughed.

Tucker smiled. He liked having Danielle around. She had a pretty laugh.

At that moment, Dani's cell went off. It was 9:45.  
Darn it.

Tucker had jumped at the action.

"I set my cell phone to go off a quarter to 10:00. I need to get home!" Danielle told him.

"No problem!" Tucker said as he turned, and drove her home.

------------------------------------------

"Thanks Tucker!" Danielle said as she hopped out of the car.

"See you at the ball?" Tucker asked.

"I will be there!" Danielle said as he drove away.

"That was a great movie!" Christina's voice said as a car door was slammed shut.

Danielle gasped in horror as she ran towards her window.

"Yeah! Can we go to another one tomorrow!?" Leo's voice asked happily as another door closed.

Danielle quickly turned around, and climbed up the vines as fast as she could. Without thinking, she let go, and flew into her window.

She winced at she looked down, but was thankfully when she didn't melt. She heard Vlad's voice as he came up to her room. She quickly stuffed the invite into an old book, and grabbed another book. She opened it to the middle, and sat down, and managed to pull off, a I-been-here-the-whole-time-reading-this-book.

Vlad opened the door, and looked inside. He glared at Danielle, suspecting something. Danielle looked up, and pretended to just notice him.

"Oh! Hi Daddy! How was the movie?" Danielle asked, putting down the book.

"It was fine. Why do you have grass, and dirt stains on your pants?" Vlad asked suspiciously.

"The garden needed weeding," Danielle lied.

Vlad shot her another glare before going downstairs.

---------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!!


	4. The ball!

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------------------------------

The next morning, Danielle checked the invitaition for her name. If it was adressed to her, it would raise questions. Nope, just To the Masters. She walked downstairs with the invite in her back pocket, hidden from view. As she fixed breakfrest, she remember two things.

1. Would Vlad even let her go?

2. What would she wear? She never owned a dress in her life.

She could ask Christina for one. Wait. Christina? Doing something**_ nice?_** Not gonna happen.

She signed as she sent the table. As soon as she was done, Vlad came down, and she handed him the invite. He opened it, and smiled.

"Christina! You're going to the Foley's ball so that the stupid prince can fall in love with you!" Vlad said.

"The prince isn't stupid!" Danielle snapped, earning a smack from Vlad.

"Really! Sweet! Can I get a new dress Daddy?" Christina asked after coming down.

"Sure Princess!" Vlad said.

"What about me?" Danielle asked frightened.

"What about you?" Vlad asked, giving her a daggers look.

"Can I go?" She asked.

"Think about Daddy? The stupid prince falls for the melty clone, and we never see her again!" Christina remarked. Danielle looked at her wide eyed. Christina was helping her!?

"Who will do the work?" Vlad asked, crashing Danielle's hopes.

"Daddy, there are dozens of ghosts in this mansion. You can replace her," Christina pointed out.

"Fine. But I'm not buying you one!" Vlad told her, before leaving

**_This is a no brainer! I can easily make a dress. I make Christina dresses all the time. _**Danielle thought before cleaning up.

-----------------------------------------------

4 days had passed, and Danielle never had a chance to work. Vlad, Leo, and Christina kept her busy. Even with Kitty, Ember, and Dora helping her, she was still very busy.

Danielle looked up at the calender. It was the day before the ball thing. She would never finish her dress in time!

"It's time to give up girls," Danielle said pointing at the calender.

Dora looked up from the mopping, Ember looked up from some sewing, and Kitty looked up from the dishes.

"I'll never finish a dress in time, and I have no money for one at the store. You might as well go home into the Ghost Zone. There's no more time," Danielle said sadly.

The ghost girl trio looked at each other. They knew by each other's glances, that someone was going to make the dress. Dora made a sign saying she'll stay and help. Ember, and Kitty finished up, and left.

--------------------------------------

"Ok, so what should it look like?" Kitty asked Ember as they prepared to make the dress.

Ember drew something on a piece of paper, and handed it to Kitty.

"Oooo! I love it! Let's just add a little something," Kitty replied as she doodled something on the design, before handing it to Ember, who smiled.

"Ok! Now we're getting somewhere!" Ember said before Kitty took out some fabric.

"Let's get started!" Ember said before taking the black fabric, and a needle.

Kitty got the same, and they began thier work.

-------------------------------------------

The next day, Dora continued to help Danielle with her work until it was almost time for her to go.

Danielle went upstairs a half an hour before it was time for Christina to go. She signed, thinking about the dress she could have made. When she got upstairs, Ember and Kitty were there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you where in the Ghost Zone," Danielle asked, confused.

"We decided to assume the role of the fairy godmother!" Kitty said as Ember held up the dress.

"It's so pretty! Thank you!" Danielle said, giving them a hug.

"You deserve it Dani!" Kitty said.

"Come on! Put it on! You need to get ready!" Ember said.

----------------------------------------------

"Danielle? Do you have a dress?" Vlad yelled up at Danielle, smirking, knowing that she didn't.

"Yes! I'll be right down!" Danielle called.

Vlad was so surprised at the response, that he waited.

Danielle came down in a two piece dress. The top was a tube-top, with fishnet sleeves. A white stripe was at the top on the top piece. Her bottom part went to her toes, and have a matching bold white stripe on the bottom, and top of the skirt. She borrowed Ember's boots for the occasion. Her hair was in the usual ponytail, with some strands framing her face. (AN I would like to thank **phantomfairy321** of TV. com for the dress design!)

"You look lovely," Vlad said, impressed.

Danielle smiled, and she stood next to him. She watched Christina come down.

Christina looked lovely as well. She have a black dress, with long red sleeves, and a red striped going down in the front. A red streak in her hair went well with the red heart on her black coker necklace.

"You look beautiful," Vlad told her, and the three went, leaving Leo the house all to himself.

------------------------------------

"Wow! The castle is amazing!" Christina said, and Danielle secretly agreed.

The three walked in, and were even more amazed at the ballroom. Danielle loved the cheerful way it looked. The ballroom was full of music, laughter, and people dancing. She saw Tucker, and kinda abandoned her family.

"Hey Tucker!" She greeted.

"Danielle! You made it!" Tucker said.

"She not only made it, but she made it in style! I love that dress!" a girl told her, who was apparently talking to Tucker.

"Danielle, this is Sam, and Danny. Thier my friends. Guys, this is Danielle. You know, the girl I met at the market place?" Tucker told them.

Sam had short black hair, with violet eyes. She wore a dress that looked like a mix of her's and Christina's. It had a purple skirt, with a black top, and fishnet sleeves. (AN: In other words, the one she wore in Parental Bonding)

Danny had black hair, with blue eyes. He wore a tux, and looked like he was Sam's date.

"You mean the girl you wouldn't shut up about?" Danny joked.

Tucker turned a bit red.

"Ooo! Danny I love this song! Let's dance!" Sam said, ignoring Danny's protests as she dragged him onto the floor.

"I do too! Come on!" Tucker said taking Danielle's hand.

Danielle joined him on the dance floor.

They danced until Tucker told her he had to dance with other people or his mom would have a cow.

Danielle then decided to sit back, and talk with Sam, and Jazz, Danny's older sister.

Jazz had her orange hair in a high ponytail, with a teal butterfly clip that matched her eyes, and dress.

"Your dad is Vlad Masters?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, but I don't like him. He's controling. He makes me do everything," Danielle said, finding it surprisingly easy to talk to them.

"Oo! Look at that snobby rich girl over there! Let's prank her!" Sam said, pointing to Christina.

"I can't! That's my sister! Dad would kill me!" Danielle said. By then, she had said something like that a million times.

"Does Daddy alow you to breathe!?" Jazz asked, starting to get fed up.

"She's right Dan! You need to stand up to your Dad," Sam said, folding her arms over her chest.

"But, I melt! If I do try to stand up to him, he'll get violent, and if I try to fight back, I melt," Danielle said.

"You melt? How?" Jazz asked.

Danielle lefted her skirt to expose her feet, and secretly used her powers, and her feet began to melt, but cam back when she stopped.

"See?" Danielle said as she let go of her dress.

"Ok, first of all, when he gets violent with you, that's called child abuse. Second, your sister deserves to have a good kick in her butt! Third, I believe you can beat him if you want to. You just have to believe in yourself," Jazz said.

"Thanks," Danielle said, with a smile.


	5. Snow!

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------------------------------

Durning to next few hours, Danielle chatted with other people, and caught the eyes of many boys, according to Sam.

"Hey Cinderella! Time to go!" Christina teased meanly, as she skipped behind Vlad.

"I don't want to be like Cinderella," Danielle mumbled to herself as she waved bye to her new friends before running to catch up with her family.

-----------------------------------------

The next day was the same, very busy. Dora was helping her with the sewing in the kitchen when Vlad came in.

"Danielle, clean up Leo's room when your done. It's really messy," Vlad said, putting a dish in the sink.

"No thank you," Danielle said putting the last stitch in the pants.

"What was that?" Vlad asked, turning around, his Vlad flashing a dangerous red.

"No," Danielle said looking at him in the eye.

"Do you want to die," Vlad asked, making her stand up by her ponytail.

"Let go of me!" Danielle said kicking Vlad in the stomach, making him go back a little.

Vlad turned into his ghostly form, and attacked. Danielle managed to dodge his attacks. She sent the biggest ecto-blast they had ever seen. It quickly knocked Vlad out, making him revert to his human form.

"DON'T WORRY! JACK FENTON, THE COMPLETELY COMPITENT GHOST HUNTER, IS HERE TO FIGHT OFF THAT EVIL DANNY PHANTOM!" A voice boomed as the door was slammed open.

Danielle gasped. These were the people Tucker was talking about. She quickly had two lines transform her into a normal human girl. She had black hair in a ponytail, with the same green eyes. Her red crop top shirt's sleeves hung on her shoulders, with black straps. She had blue bell bottom jeans, with black combact boots.

A man that seemed to be the size of a small car ran in, with a woman behind them. Danielle looked at where Dora was, and was relieved to see that she had left.

"Girl, where's the ghost!" The woman asked, holding up a ghost weapon bigger than her head.

"Um, you just missed him. He went to the next door town?" Danielle lied.

"MOVE MADDIE MOVE!" The man yelled as he and the woman ran for the hills.

As soon as they left, walked out the now crashed door, still human. She walked away, and was never going back there.

------------------------------------------

Danielle stuffed her hands into her pockets and shivered as she noticed how cold it was. She was a ghost, and used to the cold, but it seemed colder than usual tonight. To make matters worst, it was eairly November. Almost winter. Danielle saw her ghost sense went off as a jacket appeared on her shoulders. She turned.

It was Danny Phantom.

"Cold?" He asked, smiling.

Danielle just nodded shyly. This was the first time she had actual _**seen **_Danny Phantom in person.

"Have we met or something? You look familar," Danny said as a few snowflakes dropped from the sky.

Before Danielle's answer came, Danny's ghost sense went off.

POW!

Danny went flying as a black fist hit him.

"Plasmius! What are doing here?" Danny asked as he got ready to fight.

"Daniel, Daniel. I have mearly come to collect my daughter, aka your clone," Vlad said calmly.

"What?! Clone?! You fruitloop!" Danny yelled as he sent ecto blasts.

Danielle quickly ducked out of sight behind a tree. She climbed it, and onto a high branch. She snuggled into Danny's jacket as she watched the fight take place. Danny threw ectoblasts which Vlad avoided. Vlad sent a punch at him, but grew angry whe he missed. Vlad suddenly sent a series of ecto blasts that Danny couldn't avoid.

Danny by then was on the floor, trying to crawl towards a thermos.

Danielle jumped down, and picked it up, curious. She looked it over, and yelped as a beam of blue light came out.

"Nooooooo!" Vlad yelled as he was sucked in.

Danny looked at her for a moment.

"Thanks. So, your my clone?" Danny asked.

Danielle simply nodded.

"Are you half ghost like me?" Danny asked.

Danielle went ghost.

"Danielle?" Danny asked.

Danielle nodded.

"Turn human, and come with me. You can stay in our Opcenter," Danny said, turning human himself.

"You mean the big UFO on your house?" Danielle asked as she did as she was told.

"Yeah. Come on. It's snowing!" Danny said as he took her hand, and took her to his house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Danny said as he walked in, with Danielle behind him.

"Son! Your just in time to see the Booooomarang!" Jack said shoving the stupidly named tracking device in his face.

"Hi sweetie! Hey! I know you! Your from Vlad's house!" Maddie said making the word Vlad sound like it had a curse on it.

"Uh yeah! My house is badly damaged, so Danny said I could stay here for a while," Danielle said, her voice failing after a bit.

"Ok! You can stay in the guest room!" Jack said as he tinkered with a tracking device.

"Two ghosts ahead!" The tracking device said, point to the kids.

"Uh, I'll show Danielle the guest room," Danny said, before taking Danielle's hand and dragging her upstairs, earning a weird look from his parents.

"Danny did you-Who the heck is she?" Jazz started but finished differently.

"Danielle," Danielle said quietly.

"Wait. Tucker's Danielle? Or just, Danielle?" Jazz asked.

"Tucker's. Jazz, Vlad cloned me! She's half ghost like me!" Danny said, making Jazz give him a what a FRUITLOOP look.

"He CLONED you!? What a fruitloop!" Jazz said, annoyed.

"Ok, what's with the cereal refrence?" Danielle asked, a bit confused.

"I have no clue. I'm going bed," Danny mumbled before going into a room next to Jazz's.

"Night," Danielle said before going into the guest room Danny showed her.

--------------------------------

The next morning when Danielle woke up, the first thing she saw was snow outside the window.

"Snow!" She exclaimed softly as she ran over to the window, and watched the snow gather on the window panel.

"Come on Danielle! Danny and I are going to play in the snow with Tucker and Sam!" Jazz said peeking her head through the door.

"You can use my old jacket. It doesn't fit anymore," Jazz said once Danielle came down.

"Don't worry. Tucker and Sam also know about my other side, and they still like me. I'm sure they'll understand about you," Danny said seeing Danielle's slightly worried look.  
Danielle smiled and dashed out the door with Danny, and Jazz.

Sam and Tucker were there, and it took Danny a half an hour explaining.

"So, you still like me?" Danielle asked when Danny was done.

"Of course we do, Dan," Sam said smiling.

"Yeah. Danny's half ghost, and he's my best friend! I'm not the one to judge," Tucker said.

"In that case," Danielle said before wacking Tucker with a snowball right in the face.

"No fair! I'm not ready!" Tucker said wiping the snow off his glasses.

"Too bad!" Danny said forming snow in his hands, and wacking Tucker's beray off his head.

"This is war!" Tucker said hurling a snowball at Danielle, who ducked. The snowball ended up smacking Jazz in the back of the head.

Jazz picked a ball, and threw it at Tucker, who grabbed Sam, and used her as a shield.

Danny laughed at Sam, then got nailed in the stomach with her snowball.

"Wait till I get you SamEEEEEEEEE!" Danny gave a loud shriek as Danielle stuffed snow down the back of his shirt.

Jazz doubled over in laughter, earning a face full of snow.

After a few hours, the snowball fight stopped, and everyone called a truce. Then they went into Tucker's palace and had hot chocolate.

"Man! I can't belive you got snow down Danny's back!" Sam said as she sipped the hot chocolate.

Danielle smiled as she took a big drink of the hot chocolate.

"We're gonna play a video game in Tuck's room," Danny said as he and Tucker started up the stairs.

"Can I join?" Danielle asked before Tucker nodded.

-----------------------------------------

"Man! I can't believe you beat us _**again**_!" Tucker moaned as the screen declared that Danielle was the winner for the 13th time in a row.

(AN Tucker's room is basicly Danny's in Living Large!)

Danielle smirked as she gave a giggle.

"I'll put the hot chocolate away," Danny said standing up, taking the three cups.

"How did you do that one move?" Tucker asked when Danny was gone.

"You press this, move this into a circle, and hold that, then let go," Danielle said, taking Tucker's hand, and guiding over the buttons as she spoke.

Tucker blushed, but Danielle didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't care.

"Should I go back downstairs?" Danny asked.

"NO!" Danielle snapped, before they decided to watch a movie with Sam, and Jazz.

------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tucker? Do you think Danielle should stay here? I mean, you have a lot of space, and it'll be safer," Danny asked once the movie was over.

"I don't mind. Do you want to stay?" Tucker asked Danielle.

"Sure! I'll stay," Danielle said with a smile.

"Ok. I've got to get home," Sam said, getting up.

"I'll fly ya," Danny said.

"What about me?" Jazz asked.

"You'll be fine," Danny joked with a smile as he and Sam phased through the roof.

"He'll pay when I get home. Anyway, bye guys!" Jazz said as she walked out the door.

"I'll show you a guest room, then explain to my parents," Tucker said, getting up.

Danielle got up, and followed him down the hall. He suddenly stopped, and opened a door.

"Will this be ok?" Tucker asked, pointing inside the room.

Danielle gasped. The room was amazing!

"Yeah! Thanks. For everything," Danielle smiled.

"No problem," Tucker said.

Without thinking, he kissed Danielle on the lips. He pulled away, and turned dark red, along with Danielle.

"Night," She said softly before slipping into the room.

"Night," Tucker replied as the door closed.

--------------------------------------------------

Review please!


	6. LAST CHAPTER!

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------------------------------

Tucker went downstairs to explain to his parents why Danielle was spending the night.

"Hey mom?" Tucker called out once entering a room.

"Yes?" His mom replied.

"My friend, Danielle? Her house um, broke, so she's spending the night in the guest room down the hall," Tucker said, hoping his mom would believe his lie.

"Alright, but isn't she the one you like?" His mom asked.

Tucker just turned red, and ran out of the room.

------------------------------------------

Tucker yawned as he tried to stay awake. His father was talking to important people and Tucker was forced to join. They met at 5:00. WHO GETS UP AT 5:00!?!

Tucker yawned again before getting a nudge from his dad.

"Tucker? You do remember that you need to get married, before you become king when your 18, right?" A tall and bald man asked him.

Tucker nodded tiredly, before yawning.

"Well, unfortunately, thanks to unexpected news, you need to be ready for becoming king in 5 months," Another man imformed.

That got Tucker awake.

"WHAT!?" Tucker screamed, making everyone jump.

"Uh. You are king in 5 months. Don't worry. You'll be a great king," The man informed.

"I think he means about the marriage thing," a woman suggusted.

"Oh. Right. Tucker, no king can't rule without a queen. If you can't get a queen before the 5 months is over, your cousin, Josh, gets the postion as king," The first man explained.

Tucker moaned, and put his head on the table.

"Are you not intrested in any of the girls from the ball thingie?" Another woman asked.

Tucker snickered. **_She said thingie. Wait! She's right! Just remember which girls you liked,_** He thought before he was alowed to go.

Once in his room, Tucker got a piece of paper, and wrote down every girlt hat he liked.

After about an hour, only one name was on the list.

Danielle.

Tucker felt embarressed about that, so he threw the paper away.

Tucker sighed. He knew that when he tells his dad that he would like Danielle, it didn't matter if she liked him back or what. She would be forced. He didn't want that to happen.

Tucker picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

"Sam? I need some help," Tucker admitted over the phone.

------------------------------------------

"I got out of bed, for this?" Sam asked, annoyed after Tucker had told her what he needed help with.

"Yes! If Danielle likes me, then I'll tell dad, so that he could wed us, and not let Josh become king," Tucker said.

"Whatever," Sam said as she walked away.

-----------------------------------

Thanks for the 15 review I had gotten for this story! I am also sorry to say that it's discontiued cause I am not a good author, and I quit being one. If anyone wants any of my stories, or ideas on my profile, email me.


	7. Chapter 7

Due to all of the flames, and angry emails I got, I decided to post the last chapter, and continue writing. Only not as much. Plus, angel-phantom-babii threatened me to BEAT SOME SENSE INTO ME WITH THE STICK THAT SHALL RULE THE UNIVERSE!

Also, the plot bunnies keep attacking.

Plot bunny: (jumps, and begins to attack)

Me: (akes out Fenton Anti-Creep stick, and wacks it)

(plot bunny runs away in fright)

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------------------------------

---2 weeks later---

Tucker stood in front of Danielle's door. Sam had decided to not help him, and go to the movies with Danny instead.

Some friend.

He was planning on telling her, but was so confused about how to ask. Tucker took a deep breath, and was about to knock, when WACK!

The door opened and nailed him in the face, knocking him down.

"Oh my god! Tucker! Are you ok!? I am **_SO_** sorry!" Danielle went on as she kneeled next to him.

Tucker sat up weakly, and grinned sheepishly. Tucker felt drops of blood drip onto his shirt, and pants.

Way to look before asking some girl to marry you huh?

Danielle took out a cloth, and handed it to him. Tucker took the cloth, and held it to his nose, before letting Danielle help him up. After about two mintues, the bleeding stopped, and Tucker got to the question.

"Danielle?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Danielle replied.

"Would you marry me, and be my queen when I take the throne in five months?" Tucker asked nervously.

Danielle smiled before kissing him.

"Do you really think that you needed to ask?" Danielle asked him.

Tucker smiled.

That was a yes.

-----------------------------------

-----four monts later-----

Danielle smiled as Sam, and Jazz helped her into her wedding dress. it was only a month until Tucker was declared the king.

"You look so pretty Dan!" Jazz said looking in the mirror with her friend.

Danielle smiled, and thanked her. Her wedding dress was white, like normal, but it was still unquie for her designer friends, Kitty, and Ember had made it. Dora, not being a designer person, decided to help cook the food for the wedding instead.

Danielle's dress had long black sleeves, with the top white. Her long skirt was white, with white high heels. Her snow white hair was pulled back into a bun with curled strands framing her face, and held with a black band.

"Here Dani. For good luck, and for being so brave," Ember said tieing her black coker necklace around Danielle's neck.

"Danny's a boy's name," Sam pointed out.

"Danny with an i. It's short for Danielle, and we called her that all the time," Kitty told her, smiling.

"Dani. I like that," Jazz said, smiling as well.

"But that's my name!" Danny whined as he poked his head through the door.

"Your not supposed to be in here!" Ember shrieked as she began shooed him out.

Danny laughed.

"I am supposed to be here. Your going to miss your wedding!" Danny said, point to the clock.

"Oh snap! Danielle, you need to get ready to walk the isle!" Sam said, as she helped Danielle pick up her dress before walking out with her.

------------------------About 2 hours later------------------------

Danielle and Tucker walked outside, and towards the limo.

They were now husband, and wife.

--------------------------------------------

(sees plot bunnies go away)

I do have a sequel planned, so stay tuned!


End file.
